


Мечтатель

by Whitelika



Series: Old Fox Gang [1]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Action
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelika/pseuds/Whitelika
Summary: Ли Сонджону не нравится новый напарник.
Series: Old Fox Gang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904299





	Мечтатель

Над головой проносится несколько пуль, и Сонджон кривит губы, мысленно бьёт себя по лбу, сжимает нож в руке так крепко, что ногти впиваются в ладонь, но, вслух не издав ни звука, выскальзывает из своего укрытия и бежит навстречу какому-то громиле, чтобы всадить ему в грудь свой нож.

Нет, и где только Сонгю откопал этого недоумка? Они и вшестером со всем прекрасно справлялись, а Сонгю зачем-то притащил _его_ , а _он_ притащил с собой ещё и груду металлолома. Нет, ладно, пистолеты, конечно, не виноваты, что их берёт в свои руки какой-то полоумный, просто Сонджон слишком раздражён, и этот парень с ломом в руках, в чьём сердце только что оказался его нож, наверняка должен был это почувствовать перед смертью.

Сонджон обычно предпочитает ходить на задания с Ховоном. Ховон соглашается спокойно выжидать вместо того, чтобы сразу кидаться на врагов; если нужно кого-то убить, они оба предпочитают делать это тихо и без лишней суматохи, а если нужно не убивать, а лишь выпытать из кого-то информацию, Хоя и здесь прекрасный помощник. С Дону на заданиях тоже удобно: он позволяет Сонджону спокойно сделать всю работу так, как он привык, и просто прикрывает со спины. С Мёнсу хорошо, например, забирать что-нибудь, ведь он сначала забросит к охранникам какую-нибудь шашку с усыпляющим газом, и они просто пройдут мимо, забирая то, что нужно, и здесь уже Сонджон будет прикрывать Мёнсу на случай внезапных неприятелей. С Ухёном хорошо идут задания, на которых ожидается кровавое месиво: он, конечно становится тем ещё демоном, но с ним шанс выбраться живым из больших побоищ необъяснимым образом оказывается выше, чем без него.

Но этот Ли Сонёль просто невыносим! Он рванул на это задание, едва Сонгю сбросил им адрес, и даже не дал Сонджону одолжить у Мёнсу хотя бы тот же усыпляющий газ. Вместо того, чтобы осторожно пробраться через чёрный ход, этот кретин подъехал почти к самой главной двери, не выходя из машины, сбил камеру наблюдения, тут же пристрелил двух охранников на входе, а потом спокойно пошёл внутрь, как к себе домой, даже не заботясь, что их с таким-то прибытием могли уже засечь и поджидать. И хоть их и никто не поджидал, это совершенно не оправдывает, что этот Ли Сонёль шёл и палил по всем без разбора.

Ведь сегодня они даже не должны были никого убивать! Просто мелкая шайка вздумала играть со Старым Лисом: сами напрашивались оказать услугу и подготовить какие-то документы - Сонджон не вникал, ему не важно, что там именно - а в итоге запросили цену куда большую, чем они того стоят. Вот Сонгю и отправил их проучить наглецов и забрать то, что должно принадлежать ему, добавив, что ему безразлично, останется кто-то из этих крыс в живых или нет. Если Сонджон трактовал это как «можете не пачкать руки», то для Ли Сонёля это, видимо, значило «перебей всех, до кого дотянешься». Даже сейчас, когда они добрались до какого-то небольшого складского помещения, и Сонджон, казалось бы, успел притормозить этого Ли Сонёля и затянуть его за угол, из-за которого можно было бы осмотреться, этот кретин почти сразу же высунулся и начал стрелять по стоявшим там бандитам, выдавая их присутствие.

Сонджон ужасно бесится, и с садистским наслаждением проворачивает нож в груди того парня, которому так не посчастливилось первому броситься в атаку. А потом - Сонджон едва вытаскивает из тела свой нож - его резко тянут назад, перед глазами вытягивается рука Сонёля с пистолетом, и Сонджон так и замирает, прижатый к чужой груди, пока Сонёль расстреливает оставшуюся троицу из шайки. Но как только вокруг них остаются только тела, Сонджон вырывается и торопливо стирает с ножа чужую кровь.

\- Ты куда сиганул? - бубнит Сонёль. - А если бы я случайно попал в тебя?  
\- А кто тебя вообще просил стрелять?! - тут же вспыхивает Сонджон. - Ты вообще подумал, что мы понятия не имеем, где лежат эти документы для Сонгю, а кто-то из тех, кого ты так любезно пристрелил, мог бы нам их отдать? - в раздражении Сонджон бьёт Сонёля по плечу головкой рукоятки, но тот никак на это не реагирует и даже не делает вид, что понимает свою ошибку.  
\- Да ладно, прорвёмся. У меня есть Эрмионе, Дике и ещё много патронов, так что со всем справимся, - улыбается Сонёль и, мельком оглянув комнату, разворачивается к выходу.  
\- Ты идиот?  
\- Я мечтатель, - пожимает плечами Сонёль и выходит.

Сонджону только и остаётся, что поспешить за ним, гадая, сильно ли расстроится Сонгю, если как-нибудь ночью Сонджон перережет этому раздражающему Ли Сонёлю горло.

**Author's Note:**

> Ли Сонёль даёт своим пистолетам женские имена.  
> Эрмионе - «принадлежащая Гермесу» (а он в том числе и покровитель воров)  
> Дике - греческая богиня справедливости


End file.
